The present invention relates to vehicles such as golf cars, utility vehicles, and NVs, and more particularly to power systems for such vehicles.
Vehicles such as golf cars, utility vehicles, neighborhood electric vehicles (“NVs”) are known and generally include the same basic components. Such components include a frame, a body mounted to the frame, three or four wheels rotatably connected with the frame and a power system attached to the frame and operably connected with at least one wheel drive assembly to drive the wheels and thereby mobilize the vehicle. Historically, power systems included either a gas-fueled internal combustion engine or an electric motor, and power components necessary to operate the engine or motor. More recently, vehicles have been developed that are powered by other sources of energy, such as fuel cells or compressed air, and/or by engines capable of converting the particular energy sources to mechanical motion, such as for example, a pneumatic motor.
With vehicles powered by internal combustion engines, the power system components generally include a fuel tank, an air intake, a starter battery, a solenoid, etc. With an electric motor powered vehicles, the power system typically includes one or more batteries and a solenoid, and may include a controller or other electrical components. Generally, with either type of vehicle, each of the power system components is separately installed at various locations on the vehicle and is either mounted to the frame and/or to the body.